


Jupiter Ascendant

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes had never been completely honest about Mycroft with Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jupiter Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2016 #10 (A Higher Power) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> A Higher Power: Choose a deity from any mythos, religion, or mythology (Tiamat, Zeus, Cthulu, whoever) and use them as an inspiration.

Holmes had admittedly lied to Watson about Mycroft's government position in the early days of their partnership, but he had not lied about it years later when his brother deigned to descend upon Baker Street over the mysterious death of Cadogan West.

Yet he had not been entirely truthful then, either.

Holmes had, up until now, willingly honored his elder brother's commandment of utter secrecy of his true position and told no one of it, not even his dearest friend. But the next case Mycroft needed them for had been far more dangerous than seeking out stolen papers, a case that if Watson had known the reality of what Mycroft truly was, would have prevented a scenario that nearly cost the doctor his life.

The brotherly debate that took place in the Stranger's Room while Watson was recovering at home was cacophonous, and would have earned even the club's founder a strike, had it not been drowned out by a sudden thunderstorm equally cacophonous. The younger brother eventually emerged from the room shaking with anger and fear, but victorious.

And so Watson was invited to the Diogenes for the second time in his life, and when the full truth was at last revealed to the doctor in all his terrible glory, he sank to his knees in awe and reverently whispered the only phrase that came to mind.

_"By Jove...!"_


End file.
